


Lover of Mine

by colossalbertl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Eren Yeager, D&D AU, D&D Ocs, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, German Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Roommates, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Older Mikasa Ackerman, Older Sibling Mikasa Ackerman, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Quests, Roommates, Slow Burn, Storytelling, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), The & tags mean friendship, levi and eren are in this trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: Eren Yeager's a freshman in college majoring in the performing arts and filmography, still unaware of what life could throw at him as he gets older. But for now, the brunette is writing his D&D campaign for his game night with Mikasa and Armin. So far he has only a couple of characters and plot lines fleshed out, but his favorite had to be Toki, a self insert character he made. Toki is a High-Elf Barbarian with all the talent, personality quirks, and adventures that Eren wishes he could have in his own life.Game nights were always held at his adoptive sister Mikasa's apartment, since she had the biggest place out of the three of them. Considering that she was the one with the most space, she could have guests over for a night or two if they needed to. So when Mikasa's college friend, Levi, was staying with her over game night weekend, it could throw a wrench into Eren's plans.CW: Some chapters may contain scenes of fighting, since D&D consists of defeating monsters. If you're uncomfortable with violence, certain chapters may not be for you. There will be a content warning in the notes of chapters that have this material in it so no one gets uncomfortable unexpectedly.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lover of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Talks about hunting animals to eat, and how to skin/cook them in detail, alcoholism, prostitution, normalized harassment, fistfights.
> 
> These content warnings only apply to this chapter, they will possibly change over the chapters.

It is always entrancing to watch an animal be skinned after it was caught. It is something that is sickening to most people and it was once to him too. The way the skin peeled off of the body so seamlessly, leaving nothing but the blood slicked meat behind. Then the body was laid down on the smooth side of an old pelt, ready to be sliced up for easier cooking. His dagger slid through the animals tender flesh rather easily. The torso of the animal would be cut up in medium sized chunks for skewers and the leftover chunks would be sliced thin for jerky. The animals legs would be cut enough to be pulled from the body but able to keep its shape, then roasted over the bonfire as a more hearty meal. Depending on if it was a big animal, its bones would be sharpened to help sharpen his other weapons. All of the royal blacksmith’s say that animal bone is the best way to professionally sharpen anything, so Toki does it himself. It’s cheaper this way, given that he was always traveling, never staying on once town or city long enough to have his weapons professionally fixed up. 

Toki was on his way to the small, forest side village of Ardsford. It wasn’t the best village in terms of cleanliness but it had good ale and a decent inn, which he was in desperate need of. The village in question is about a half days walk away from where Toki was living currently. Well, living was the wrong word for it, it’s more like a shelter that he built himself. The Hirkdev Forest is a rather peaceful place, not many monsters to speak of, so it was pretty common to see villagers hunting in groups to bring down more game instead of using the safety in numbers ideal to only down fewer creatures.

Hirkdev Forest is pretty uncommon in the safety department, most other forests crawling with monsters big and small. It made Toki’s hair stand on end, not used to being able to be so at ease when he’s traveling. There’s always something that he has to be weary of, whether it be a giant man eating rat, or a fire snake, Toki always had to be looking over his shoulder to make sure that nothing was tracking or following him. So needless to say, he was extremely excited to get some well deserved TLC.

Toki had set up a little camp for himself under the willow tree he had found, which was nestled under a large boulder. With the protection the tree gave him and the looming boulder behind that, Toki was safe from most of the elements. The smoke from the fire drifted up into the air, some of it wafting into the curved rock and warming the man from both sides. His weapons, a Greataxe, four Javelins, and a Yklwa, were all propped up against a fallen branch; ready for use if Toki needed them suddenly. 

The trees around him swayed, dinner-plate sized leaves drifted down from the canopy sky, coating the muddy ground. A setting sun cast a golden glow over everything in sight. Various creatures could be heard talking to each other, loud bird calls and croaking frogs echoed throughout the densely wooded area. Soon they died down, giving way to the crickets and owls. A cold breeze caused more to flutter across the forest. Thin branches of the willow tree rattled above him. The longer branches slapped his cheek when the wind was strong enough. Toki leaned back on the wide base of the weeping willow, weathered hands pulling at the loose bark of the trunk. Multiple pieces fell off and landed haphazardly on the leafy, matted ground. His long braided hair got hooked on the gnarled bark, tugging at the base of his scalp. He winces, face screwing up in discomfort as he tried to untangle his ratty braid from the tree’s bark. “Oh come on, for fucks sake…” Grumbling, Toki turned to yank on his hair hard, just to fall flat on his back and knock the wind out of himself. Luckily he managed to not fall on the fire he built himself. That’s a plus, cause if he did he’d have a bigger problem on his hands. 

The sun drifted behind the horizon, taking away the soft golden glow and replacing it with soft blue darkness. Toki hadn’t realized how late it was, the sudden darkness taking him by surprise. The fire had grown smaller now, not enough kindling left in the middle of it. He stood himself up leaning down to dust off the bottom of his pants. The Barbarian reached across a fallen branch to grab his satchel, digging out a few chicken wings that he had cooked earlier in the week. Sitting back down, he looked up at the sky; watching as the clouds parted way to the stars. Constellation’s patterned the sky as the moon brightened up the world with its blue glow. He looked up at the sky from below the tree, sighing softly to himself. Toki took a big bite out of his chicken wing, slouching against the trunk to get a better look at the stars as he ate. 

“Time sure does pass fast, doesn’t it, Mom?” He whispered. “Is it nice up there? I hope you’re having a better time than I am right now. Are you and Auntie drinking yourselves shitfaced?” Toki laughed at his joke, smiling up at the stars. He lifted his free hand up, closing an eye to better see what star he was placing it over. “I miss you, Mom. I miss you, Auntie,” He looked down at his lap, voice growing soft, “I love you guys.” 

Toki finished up his wings, throwing the bones down into the fire. He rolled over on his side to fish his sleeping bag out of his pack. The bag rolled out next to him, unzipped already. He sat up and shoveled dirt onto his fire, putting it out until all that was left was burnt charcoal left behind from the logs. After smothering the the fire, Toki stripped himself of his boots, leather hunting jacket, and his long sleeved shirt, trading them for a thicker winter sleep shirt. Nights in the forest got cold, so swapping out his normal attire for thicker pajamas seemed like a good option to him. After getting dressed for bed, he crawled into his surprisingly roomy sleeping bag. He curled up with his knees to his chest, falling asleep rather quickly.

Morning seemed to arrive as quickly as nightfall had descended, sunlight filtering down through the thin canopy of wilting branches Toki was sleeping under. A warm morning breeze traveled through the air, rattling the branches of the trees around him and scattering the fallen leaves on the ground. Waking up, Toki stretched out as far as he could in his sleeping bag, bare feet kicking the bottom of the sack. His arms reached far above his head, stretching out everything in between. He laid limp in his bag for a couple of minutes, debating if it was really worth it to get up and travel. Grumbling, Toki pulled himself out of his ‘bed’, standing up to stretch again and crack his back. 

Making sure the fire was out, he pushed more dirt onto it just to be safe. He changed back into his daily clothing, shoving his winter clothes back into his pack. Packing up his satchel, he rolled up his sleeping bag and shoved it inside haphazardly, along with his other paraphernalia he had laying out around his campsite. “Ok, I have my satchel, sleeping bag, food, spare set of clothes, weapons… I think I have everything.” Toki slung the strap of his bag across his body. He leaned down and grabbed one of his Javelin’s to hold as he walked, strapping the Greataxe across his back and the Yklwa in a sheath on his hip. Doing one last check to make sure he had everything, Toki started on his trek to Ardsford. 

The forest was peaceful, sparrows singing their songs to each other, cicadas buzzing, and squirrels chattering amongst themselves as they climb up and down the tall trees. A constant breeze rolled through the trees, making the walk enjoyable; instead of the usual humidity that settled in around this time of day. Foxes looked on from the sidelines as frogs hopped along the riverbank. Herons stood in the river, nosing their beaks around in the water to catch a fish. Using his Javelin as a walking stick, Toki followed the river downstream. Along the way he picked up various mushrooms and insects that he could sell to the merchants at the village. The extra gold will be nice, given that currently he’s broke. 

Around midday, Toki stopped at a riverbank to fish himself some lunch. Sure, he could just eat the leftovers in his bag, but it’s so much more fun to catch it fresh. He took off his satchel and rested it against a rock, holding his Javelin tightly in his hand as he waded knee deep into the river. Hunched over, Toki watched the water run by, waiting for the best time to stab one. After a few minutes, he had managed to get two fish on his spearhead. Wading back out of the water, Toki gathered enough wood for a small fire to cook his lunch on. Once the fire was set up, he found three sticks to set up a roasting spit. He skinned the flat middle stick of its bark to help keep the innards of the fish relatively clean. 

Setting the fish on a flatter part of the riverbank, Toki got to work on skinning them both. Using his Yklwa to cut the heads off at the pectoral fin, taking the gills off with the head so it’d be easier to clean once the scales are off. Once both heads were off, Toki sliced away all the fins, including their tails, carefully avoiding the meat. After he threw that all away, he gently tugged out their skeletons. Once the bones were out, everything that came after it was a breeze. Using his Yklwa to make a small incision under the scales, he pealed it off in one go and did the same thing with the skin underneath. Walking back over to his fire, Toki took the spit and pushed it horizontally through the fish, tail to head for optimal cooking.

Fish is probably the easiest thing for Toki to cook while he’s traveling, but it takes forever to prepare, so it’s a treat when he has some leftover after a small hunt like he just had. Every few minutes he rotated the spit, making sure that his food wasn’t over or underdone on either side. He can’t afford to get sick now. No matter what he got sick with, even if it is something minor, he’d most certainly die given that he’s out in the forest, alone, and with no medicine or a healer close by. Soon the fish were fully cooked, drawing the attention of smaller critters. Once they were cool enough, Toki wrapped one up and set in in his satchel for later. He pulled the other off as well, taking a bite out of it excitedly. 

Snuffing out his fire quickly, wanting to get back on the road so he could make it to Ardsford by nightfall. He loved the forest, but he didn’t want to have to spend another night in them if he had to. Toki packed up his things, swung his bag across his body, eating his roasted fish fillet as he walked. 

Some of the critters that smelled the cooking fish tailed behind him sneakily, thinking that they were pulling something over on Toki, but he knew that they were there the whole time. He didn’t mind them hanging around, he enjoyed the company they gave him. His favorite animal companion were probably the bunnies or the raccoons. Surprisingly, raccoons are very affectionate, which helps when he’s alone for long periods of time. Give those little guys food and they’ll do anything for you. The animals followed Toki for about an two hours before they got bored and wandered off, leaving him by himself again. 

The sun moved its place in the sky once again, the light glaring in his face as it started to set. Once again, Hirkdev Forest was bathed in a golden glow of the descending evening sun. The blue jays and sparrows stopped their singing and the squirrels stopped their chattering; giving way to the thuds of woodpeckers, the hooting of owls, chirping crickets and croaking frogs. The wind that had been blowing on and off all day slowly started to die down, a misty fog taking its place. Humidity settled in, making the split ends of Toki’s hair frizz up as if he were in a sauna. Even though the forest is serene and peaceful during the day, it gets unsettling at night. Erie silence, only the shuddering of the trees as company. When walking into the fog, it seemed as if it swallowed him up whole. Unable to go backwards. It’s like those fairy tales mothers tell their children to keep them from going to dangerous places. ‘Don't go into those woods, son! You’ll be caught in the fog, and never able to come back ‘cause the ground will be swallowed up behind you!’ 

Things like that makes Toki yearn for his mother again. She was the embodiment of an angel. Perfect in every way, the best mother a little boy could ask for. No one ever treated him better than she did. His mothers name was Cynnia. It was a beautiful name, and it suited his mother perfectly. Toki missed her every day of his life. Ever since she passed away, Toki had been on his own, traveling and exploring the world like she always wanted to do. 

The gates of Ardsford weren’t to far off now, only about ten minutes away. He was used to walking for long periods of time, but knowing that rest and relaxation was close it seemed like his legs had turned to lead, refusing to move fast enough. Toki yawned, lifting his arms above his head, stretching and arching his back as he walked. Soon enough, he arrived in Ardsford. 

Surprisingly, it was a ghost town. No one was out, no fires were lit or candles in the window. Unlike other villages Toki had visited, which are always loud and active regardless of what time it was, it seemed weird to see everyone indoors at night. Toki just hoped that an inn was open at least. A soft blue glow covered the town, giving the Barbarian some light to guide him through the streets. The road was made out of cobblestone. Every so often, there would be ill fitting rocks peaking out of the pavement, just waiting to trip a drunk man.

There were buildings lining either side of the road, some were houses and others were businesses. The road he was on was a long one, splitting the town in half. A river crossed into the town as well, giving it four distinct sections. Toki’s map told him that there should be an inn and a tavern just across the main bridge called The Devilish Dove. Wind whistled through the alleyways, mixing with the raging sound of the rushing river. Large, pillowy grey clouds covered the soft glow the moon gave, leaving poor Toki in complete darkness. He looked around him before kneeling down to look through his satchel for a torch and flint to light it. Since the tavern wasn’t far away at all, Toki didn’t really need a torch, but he rather have some light to walk by than have to walk in the dark. He may be a big scary, beefy Barbarian, but he doesn’t like to stay in the dark longer than he absolutely has to. 

Once the torch was lit, Toki stood up and continued his walk to the Tavern. It couldn't be more than ten minutes away if he kept at the speed he was going. The walk was peaceful and silent compared to Hirkdev Forest, which was alive with noise even at night. Toki kicked the loose pebbles around as he strolled, trying and failing to entertain himself. It got lonely, spending all this time by himself as he traveled place to place. But times like this when he was planning on staying in one place for a while, he would be able to sit and chat with people, talk to guys at the bar, or talk up the ladies at the local cat-house. Toki crossed the bridge, speeding up when he saw the tavern. When he got close to the building, loud noise and music could be heard from inside. Looking around quickly, there was an empty metal sconce on the far side of the tavern wall for Toki to place his torch in. He put his Javelin away in a sheath on his back, joining the Greataxe that sat next to it before walking inside. 

He pushed the creaky door open, greeted by the stench of sleazy old men in the company of too much booze. Many of them were also in the company of a women, most who were cladly dressed in colored, see through silks and short, revealing dresses. A few women were already unclothed, either putting on a show for their client or sitting on their lap as a trophy. Not many taverns had rules this relaxed, it surprised him that the owners would let patrons nearly have sex in the restaurant. But it’s the closest tavern that also offers board, so it’ll have to do. Toki got a few looks from the other men as he walked up to an empty seat at the bar. A Barbarian is common in this town, plenty of the other restaurant goers were one themselves. But a High-Elf being a Barbarian was extremely uncommon in general, no matter where he was. 

A young woman was running the bar, refilling drinks for the men sitting there and bringing out their food for them. The bar had about ten or so seats surrounding it, all but one seat filled with older men. Square tables were placed around the large room, far enough apart for the waitresses to get through and that’s about it. A large fireplace was in the upper right corner of the restaurant, diagonal of where the bar was. Across from the fireplace were stairs that led up to the inn. The tavern walls were a maroon red, made up of dark bricks that matched the mantle. Most of the other furniture in the tavern was made out of a darker wood, except for the olive green couches with gross mystery stains on them. Almost all of the tables were filled with people and the ones that weren’t being occupied had empty beer mugs and dirty dishes laid on them. 

Once Toki got settled in his seat, the bartender leaned towards him to hand him a thin paper menu. Multitudes of different kinds of wines and beer to chose from, along with appetizers, soup and salads, and an entree. It seemed like such an extravagant selection of food for such a sleazy, grimy place. Toki’s never been to a restaurant that had a bad roasted chicken, so to play it safe that’s what he decides on. “Excuse me!” He called over to the woman.

She walked back over to him, holding a pad of paper in her hand to write orders down on. “Heya, my name is Rix, what can I get for ya’ big guy? Can I recommend you our famous Grilled Lamb or Sweet and Spicy Pork Chops?” Rix had grey streaks in her faded brown hair which was choppily cut to her shoulders. She wore a common waitress uniform, a handkerchief style black skirt that went to just above her knees paired with a sunflower yellow long sleeved crop top and a white servers apron on top. There were peepholes in the sleeves and one large one over her chest, showing off her cleavage. Rix is a busty girl with a wide waist, so the uniform was perfect for her hourglass figure.   
Toki thought for a moment, looking over the wine choices they had. He looked up from his menu and answered her. “I’ll have the roasted chicken with a cup of the Bear and Warrior Shiraz, please.” He returned the menu to Rix, who placed it in the back pocket of her apron. He took his satchel off and set it on his lap as he scooted the bar stool closer to the dark wooden counter. 

“Heyy, look at you, big guy! Using your manners like your momma taught ya! That’s unheard of outta big guys!” Rix grinned at him, turning around to tell the cook Toki’s order. “So, what brings ya’ to our small town? Not many High-Elf Barbarians come to these parks.” She bent down to grab a goblet from under the bar counter and set it in front of Toki. There was a built in shelf full of different kinds of ale and wine behind the bar, giving the tavern a feature wall of sorts. Rix found the wine she was looking for and popped the cork, pouring it into the glass and sliding it to Toki

A few of the prostitutes made their way over to Toki and the other men sitting at the bar with him. Small, slim hands traced paths along the Elf’s biceps, giggling amongst themselves and whispering to each other. He tried to shy away from them, not comfortable with their unwanted attention. The tips of his pointy ears flushed a deep red and his cheeks were dusted with pink. Toki took a sip of his wine, desperately trying to ignore the women flaunting themselves around him. Many had discarded their tops, leaving their chests exposed. “Ladies, please leave me alone, I’m sure there’s other men here that would like your services.” The men next to him had scooped up some of the younger girls, leaving only one or two to bug Toki. 

One of the girls sauntered in front of him, climbing up to sit on his lap. She was a younger looking girl, around nineteen or twenty. Her hands traced the outline of Toki’s pecs, moving down to rub his stomach and abdomen. “Mmm, you’re so strong, Mister. I bet you could hold me above your head for hours. Why don’t we try that out in one of the rooms they have here, hmm?” The girl ground her hips back and forth on his lap, not quite over his crotch. “Come on, I’m cheap, I’m sure you’ll have an amazing time with me.” She smirks, looking into Toki’s eyes and biting her lip. 

Toki tried to shy away from her, gently pushing the girl off of his lap. “I believe I said no. Go find someone else to fuck. I’m not interested.” The girl pouted, unhappy. He pulled his stool in further, preventing either whore from pushing themselves onto him. “Go bug someone else, there are plenty of other drunk horny men for you to fuck.” Toki turned away from them, sitting up when he saw Rix bringing out his food. When the women saw that Toki was being serious, they sauntered off to the man sitting next to him. A few of the men around him stared in surprise, shocked that such a good looking man would turn down the chance to fuck two young girls that were basically begging him for his cock. Who in their right mind would pass up getting his dick wet? 

“Here ya’ go, honey. One roasted chicken, just for you, big guy!” Rix set it on the counter and slid it in front of him. “I saw those little ladies were harassin’ you, weren’t they darlin’?” She pointed to the two woman, who were now walking off to a room with the man that was previously sitting next to Toki. “It’s a shame, this place used to be pretty nice, but now it’s just slight of a cat-house.” Rix talked to him for a bit while she worked, filling refills and bringing out food for the customers.

Toki thanked her for his food, sitting up properly and beginning to eat. “Oh wow, this is pretty good!” He said, slightly surprised that a place like this could make food so good. “Yeah, it happens to me every time I go to a tavern with loose rules. They think I’m exotic, just ‘cause I’m a High-Elf Barbarian.” Toki had his mouth full as he spoke, but managed to not be gross about it thankfully. “I’m surprised that you continue to work here, honestly. Don’t you get grossed out at the men who come here and ogle you when they don’t have some whore’s attention?”

Barely before Toki had finished speaking, people started to yell behind him about something he couldn’t understand. All the woman scattered, moving to the sidelines so they weren’t hurt in the commotion. ‘Cause when drunk men fight, blood is guaranteed to be involved. Beer mugs were thrown across the room, retaliated by plates still full of warm food. The tavern quickly became a mess. When they ran out of booze to through, the men began to fistfight each other. Loud screaming of scared women could be heard over the sounds of bones snapping. Toki quickly shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth, washing it down with the remaining wine he had in his cup. He had to scream over to Rix, it was so loud that he could barely hear himself think. “How much was the meal!?” A large meat pie was thrown directly at him, landing square on his back and dirtying his clothes and weapons. “Oh good lord…” The pie slid down his broad back, leaving a dark, shit colored stain down his jacket and dark pants. The floor was covered in various fluids and different kinds of food, sticking to the bottom of Toki’s dark black boots.

Rix yelled back to him from across the bar. “It’s on the house, big guy! Go talk to the inn clerk and he’ll get you in a bath and a room for free if you tell em you’re ma friend!” She waved to him as he left. “The inn is up the stairs! You cant miss it!” Once Toki was out of sight, Rix ducked under the counter to protect herself from the more frequently flying food. 

Toki practically ran up the stairs, the risers groaning in anguished protest as his heavy feet landed on them. The inn was a stark opposite of the tavern downstairs. The walls were painted a soft yellow, almost white in color. The couches up here were soft and stain-free, unlike the couches down in the bar that had conspicuous fluids splattered on them. Quiet music was playing from somewhere in the inn, but Toki was unable to place where exactly it was coming from. A man sat at the receptionists desk, who looked tired and bored, completely oblivious to the commotion downstairs. The receptionist appeared to be a Tiefling, two large blue horns on his forehead, the color matching the rest of his skin. He wore a loose fitting brown shirt with black fitted britches that were tucked into his boots. Toki approached him. “Hi, there’s a waitress downstairs named Rix that said you could get me a free room and a bath since I’m her friend.” 

The man nodded slowly, looking over the spreadsheet of available rooms. “…That will be doable…” He looked under the counter, rummaging in a drawer he pulled out. Once he found what he was looking for, he sat back up. “This is,” he paused to yawn, “your room key. Room two, it’s to the left… If you keep going down that hallway you’ll reach a… communal bath house…” The receptionist yawns again, stretching. His eyes were almost completely closed at this point, he was basically asleep. 

Toki nodded, taking the key from him. “Thank… Thank you.” He looked around, walking down the hallway, finding his room quickly. Opening the door, he was happily introduced to a sweet smelling room. A king sized bed was placed in the middle of the room, the headboard pressed up against the furthest right wall. A dark oak wood dresser directly opposite of it and a full length mirror to the left. There wasn’t much furniture other than the bed other than a chair and two tables, one serving as an end table on the right of the bed. A painting hung on the closest wall for decoration, along with a decent sized window for natural light. It definitely was a better room than Toki could ever had expected from this place.

Toki had a hard time holding himself back from sinking into the baby girl pink duvet cover, melting into the sheets and fall asleep for what it feels like three years. But alas, he had some sense of self control. His limbs felt like lead, moving like they were stuck in a pool molasses. He took off his satchel and set in on the dresser. His weapons were placed on the floor neatly, unlike his clothes which were thrown haphazardly on the ground next to them. All he was left wearing was his undershirt and a pair of old pants. Toki didn’t have any bath soaps to get himself clean with, so he hoped that they provided some. Hey, at least he’s sitting in clean water this time! The Elf made his way to the bath house, his room key and dirty shirt in his hands. 

Given that the inn only had five rooms in it, it didn’t take long at all to get to the bathroom. Opening the door, steam rolled out, enveloping him in warmth. No one else was in the bath house but him. Then again, Toki wasn’t sure if the inn even had another patron. The room was basically a bug hot tub, the floor grouted with a white tile. The bath had a light brown tile border, a style choice and as a warning so customers wouldn’t fall in unexpectedly. Toki looked around and found some bath soaps and a wash cloth. He grabbed them and brought them over to the side of the tub. Taking off the rest of his clothes, he carefully slid himself down into the bath, sighing happily. Once he was in, Toki carefully pulled the hairband out of his hair that was keeping his french braid together, using his fingers to comb it out to the best of his abilities. When it was all untangled, his hair draped down to the middle of his back. He dunked his head under the water, getting the rest of his hair wet so he could wash it properly. Toki laid his dirty shirt next to him on top of the water, hoping that the stain would come out with a long soak.

Time passed quickly in the bath, the quiet of the nighttime slowly faded into the cold glow of dawn. Toki had gotten pruney from hours in the tub. When he had finally gotten out, it was like a totally different person had come out of it. His skin was so clean it was a completely different shade then when he went in, his hair was lighter and bouncier, healthy looking even. Which is rare for him, considering that whenever he’d brush it while traveling, bugs or sticks would sometimes fall out. Grabbing the towel he had set out for himself he wrapped it around his waist, tucking the corner to keep it on his hips. Drying off was the easiest part, since all he had to now was put his clothes back on. 

Toki walked back to his room as if he didn’t have a care in the world, which he didn’t. He opened the door and tossed his wet, but somewhat clean, shirt on the floor. Pulling the chair from its place at the table and repositioning it in front of the mirror so he could braid his hair properly. One of Toki’s favorite things to do self-care wise was to brush and braid his hair. It was so therapeutic, it helped him calm down and relax. And the feeling of hands, anyone's hands, running over his skull made him feel amazing, the little tingles that ran down his back and over his shoulders were shamefully addicting. He purposely takes longer than needed to do his hair for that reason. Toki’s incredibly touch starved, so even when he was the one doing the touching it made him feel better. 

Toki was tempted to crawl into bed and sleep until the sun rose again. Falling half asleep in a bathtub wasn’t the best way to get a restful sleep, but it was something. Given that this might be one of the last times in a warm bed, he gave into the temptation. Finishing up his braid, he twisted it up into a bun to prevent it from getting to messy while he slept. Toki already had his pajamas on, walking over to the window and pulling the drapes closed before crawling into the freshly washed sheets and warm comforter. Not even heaven could feel this comfortable, it’s impossible. Barely after his head hit the pillow, Toki was fast asleep and snoring.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the teal colored drapes covering the window next to the twin sized bed. Golden rays cast themselves across his dark room and over Eren’s sleeping form. His cheek had dried spit on it from the pool of drool it was laying in on his desk. Notebook paper was scattered about on the floor, sloppy handwriting adorning the light blue lines. Arms were stretched out above his head, chair pulled out as far as it could go without causing him to fall off. Pens and pencils are strewn about, a few had fallen on the floor overnight. 

Eren’s phone blared loudly, an annoying, high pitched girly pop song playing. He jolted up, yelling as his desk chair gave out from underneath him. He hit his head on the floor, wincing in pain at the brutal wake up. Holding onto the edge of the desk, Eren pulled himself up, fumbling for his phone and turning off the alarm. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, contorting his arm behind his back to scratch in between his shoulder blades, picking at a scab there absentmindedly. He looked around his room, throwing open his curtains and pulling the window up, letting a fresh breeze in. “There, that’s much better…” Once the drapes and windows were open, light flooded into his bedroom, illuminating his baby blue walls and childish bedspread. 

There was a knock on his door before his roommate, Jean, came barreling in. Jean was an interesting fellow. His hair came down to around his shoulders, dyed a dirty blond color with the undercut beneath it remaining his natural dark sienna brown. He was studying interior design and architecture but got into college on a football scholarship. A star quarterback that can also tell you exactly what color your walls are by what name the paint company gives it isn’t something you see everyday. Being the star player came with some perks. He always got hundreds of valentines left in his locker on valentines day. Teachers loved him, constantly passing him on their tests and exams. Jean thinks they do it ‘cause all of the money that the football team rakes in pays for most of their salary so they baby him in their lectures. Because of this he didn’t have to study or learn anything in his classes, but he did anyways because he enjoyed them and learned a lot about how to design and build stuff. Jean once rearranged their entire apartment, including both of their bedrooms, when he was studying for a feng shui exam. Everything was backwards, nothing was close to where it originally was. For example, the couch had been by the wall across from the TV, now it was facing the kitchen with the TV seated next to it. Lets just say that Eren was bumping into everything and anything for over a week. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty, you enjoy your year long nap?” Jean cooed mockingly, making baby noises at Eren, who was not pleased in the slightest. “You slept ‘til noon, lucky for you it’s the weekend so we don’t have classes. Whatcha got here?” He picked up the notebook paper on the floor, reading the pages out of order. “So this is what you stayed up all night to do? Write hot n’ hunky oc’s?” Jean raised an eyebrow at Eren, smirking evilly. “Is normal porn not good enough for you so you have to write your own? I know you’re gay and all but writing yourself a barbarian to rail you in your fantasies is still weird.” He snickered at him, waving the papers around.

The younger boy shrieked in embarrassment, bolting over to Jean and grabbing the sheets out of the sight of his prying eyes. “I do not! You obviously didn’t read it if that’s what you think it is! It’s a campaign I’m working on for my game night with Mikasa and Armin!” He huffed, collecting the rest of them and stacking them neatly into a pile on his messy desktop. “And I did not make Toki to think about while I jerk off, mind you. He’s a self insert character I made for the campaign. Speaking of jerking off, at least I can be around girls and not pop a boner! And you wonder why Mikasa never lets you come over for game night! You always leave jizz on her toilet seat!” Eren crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. 

Jean made a face of shock. “I do not! I know how to aim when I jerk it! It’s only manhood 101.” 

He smirks connivingly. “Oh yeah? Then why did Mikasa call me after you left her apartment to tell me you got spunk all over her toilet seat again? But this time it was the toilet connected to her bedroom!” Eren lead him out of his bedroom, walking down to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. “It’s pretty hard to deny evidence like that, Mr. I-can’t-keep-it-in-my-pants-for-ten-minutes.” 

The older man just stuck his tongue out at him in fake anger. “You know, you should learn to respect your elders. Being older than you means I’m much wiser and more noble than you could ever dream of being at your young age.” He opened up the fridge and rummaged around until he found a week old, half drank strawberry-banana smoothie that was originally Eren’s. 

The kitchen was a reasonable size for an apartment in a college city. It had a nice big stainless steel fridge and next to it was a common four burner stove with an oven. It had moderate counter space, but there was a lot of storage so it made up for the lackluster counter tops. Their apartment was fairly open concept so they could see the living room from the kitchen. The furniture in the living room was probably the best furniture in the whole flat, since Jean and Eren pooled their money to buy them and the rest of the decor for the room. They had painted the walls an off white color at Jean’s request. When they had went paint shopping, the blond had a shopping bag full of different color white paint swatches that he couldn’t choose between. If Eren thought that he was acting crazy in the paint aisle, he was even worse when they went to the furniture store. It was like Jean had turned into a kid in a candy shop, touching and looking at everything the store had to offer, regardless of what it was. Eren often teased him about getting him a baby leash so he could keep track of him better. They ended up getting a dark blue sectional that Jean said would help set off the shade of white he picked out. A wooden side table was placed on the right end of the couch with a stack of books on the shelf underneath it. The other end had a black floor lamp that emitted a soft white light when turned on. Eren’s father gifted him a flat screen TV as a housewarming gift, which was mounted on the wall next to two built in bookshelves. Jean said that if they were built in instead of standalone, it made the room more modern? Eren couldn’t care less, but if it made his roommate happy, it’s cool with him. Not much else was in the living room other than a big window with long, cool grey drapery and their shared gaming systems. 

Eren just rolled his eyes at him. “Just because you’re a month older than me doesn’t make you wiser, numb nuts. If you’re done preaching, will you make me an omelette please?” He gave him his signature puppy dog eyes. His lip stuck out cutely, little golden specs of color in his malachite green eyes. “Pleeaasee?” Eren begged sweetly, hands clasped together. “Remember how you made me that ham and bacon omelette the other day? Could you do it again, pwease?” He tugged on the sleeve of Jean’s blue sleep shirt and looked up at him, leaning up as far as he could to set his chin on the blond’s shoulder. “Pwease pwease pweeeasse!”

“Okay, okay. You’re so needy, goddamn.” Jean rolls his eyes, pulling Eren off of him so he could cook hm his requested breakfast. He opened the fridge, taking the ham and bacon out of the meat drawer and a few eggs from their carton. He set them all down on the counter as he took a pan out of a cupboard and placed it on the stove. Jean was basically the whole package, he could cook, clean, decorate, and wasn’t a complete asshole sometimes. He made Eren his omelette rather quickly, plating it and handing it to him. “There you go, I hope it’s as good as it was last time.” The blond smiled at the boy softly before he turned back around and began to clean up the mess he made. He pushed everything into the sink, letting the pan he used soak in soap so it would be easier to wash later. Jean washed everything else there, tidying up as Eren ate eagerly. He turned around, chuckling as he watched the younger man scarf down his food. “Enjoying?”

Eren nodded quickly, shoveling more food into his mouth. He hummed out a ‘mmhm!’ as he ate, crumbs on the corner of his mouth. The boy swallowed then spoke. “It was really really good, Jean! You always make the best food! You should drop out of college and go to culinary school!” He grinned at Jean happily, shoving his empty plate away from him. “You can wash that too, I finished.” 

The dirty blond haired man raised an eyebrow at him, smirking a bit and chuckling. “Oh, _I_ can wash it? No no no, _you_ can wash it for yourself. I may cook for you, but I’m not your maid. How’re you gonna land a man if you can’t even clean up after yourself?” Jean stood up from where he was leaning on the counter, walking over to the living room and turning on his Playstation 4. He sat down on the couch, leaning back into the soft cushions and pulling a blanket across his lap. He turned on a first person shooter game, loud noise from the game filling up the room. The game didn’t have much story to it, mostly just aim, shoot, reload, repeat. “You can join me when you finish cleaning up your breakfast.” He got a long, drawn out groan in reply.

The other man huffs unhappily, getting up and washing off his plate. When he was done, he rushed over to Jean and grabbing the other controller, sitting down next to him. “Share the blanket, you hog!” Eren exclaimed, yanking the red and black plaid fabric over his legs too. “Go into multiplayer mode! I wanna play with you, horseface!” He leaned his whole body on Jean’s side, flopping over dramatically. 

“Now now, I’m flattered, but insulting me won’t get me in bed with you.” Jean teases as he switches to multiplayer mode for him. “But what I will do is beat your ass, I always was better than you at this game, don’tcha think?” He smirks at him again, pushing Eren off his side. “You’re such a wimp, I doubt that you could even shoot me once. Imagine, not being able to cook, or be good at a video game. I can’t blame you for being single, I wouldn’t want to date you either.” 

Eren grinned evilly, pressing play on the screen and starting the round before Jean was even paying attention. “Oh yeah? Well, this wimp can sing and dance better than you ever could, and at least I can get a date. You can barely get a girl to say yes, let alone stay a couple hours with only you as her company.” He turned his attention to the screen, absolutely besting Jean in the first round and winning an unhappy yell of angry defeat from him. 

Time passed by slowly, the afternoon sun drifting down into the evening horizon. Blue turned into gold, clouds parted way for stars. Rich, golden sunlight filtered into the living room. The TV had turned dark from inactivity, but the Playstation was still on. Jean and Eren were slumped together on the sectional, the plaid blanket still over their legs. The brunette was asleep on top of Jean, arms wrapped around his waist with his head on the mans warm, broad chest. Eren snored loudly on top of him, drool pooling onto Jean’s sleep shirt. The room slipped into the darkness of nighttime, coming with it the loud ringing of Eren’s phone. Neither of them got up to silence it, so after a couple of minutes it started ringing incessantly again. It buzzed and buzzed on the kitchen counter, moving slightly every time it vibrated. Soon it had managed to fall on the tiled kitchen floor, the loud noise waking both of the men up. Jean bolted up, causing Eren to sprawl onto the floor, causing him to wake up as well. He was happy to have the rug Jean had insisted on buying for the living room now, since it had just saved his head from a large bruise and a headache. 

“What was that for…” Eren grumbled quietly, sitting up and rubbing his head gingerly. Hearing his phone ring, he got up and grabbed it. He answered it without looking at who it was that was calling him. Yelling came out of the phone the minute he answered it so he put it on speaker. “Mikasa? Why’re you yelling at me, what’s wrong?” He asked groggily. Upon hearing that it was Mikasa on the phone, Jean got up excitedly as he tried to grab the phone out of Eren’s hands. “Mikasa, Mikasa, stop talking for a minute. I missed the what? I’m where? …Shit! Game night, I totally forgot! I fell asleep, I’ll be right there!”

Jean whined softly when Eren hung up before he had gotten a chance to try and woo her. “Oh come on, Eren! Would it have hurt to hang up a couple of minutes later? It was my chance to finally win her over! My one chance at love!” He watches him as he scrambled around the apartment looking for his things. “Can I at least come with you this time? Maybe she’ll let me inside! Then we’ll dance the night away and she’ll tell me she’s in love with me! Then I’ll get down on my knee and propose! We’ll have a big summer wedding and go on a honeymoon to the Bahamas! Then when we come home we’ll have four kids together and live in a big expensive house with three dogs a cat and a hamster! I know she loves hamsters!” 

Even in all of his rushing, Eren had to stop and stare at Jean while he rambled on about his imagined romance with his sister. “Really? You know it’s never gonna happen between you two! She’s way out of your league. What am I saying? Most people are out of your league.” He grabbed his black backpack that held his school stuff along with his D&D folder and guidebooks. His dad hat was on the kitchen counter which he shoved onto his head. “Phone, keys, wallet, backpack, car keys, hat… Yeah I have everything…” He mumbled to himself, patting his jeans pockets as he named off the stuff he made sure that had. “Alright, I think I have everything! You need anything before I leave, horseface?” Eren asked, walking over to him and giving the blond a tight hug goodbye. 

Jean hugged him back, giving him a tight squeeze before letting him go. “I’m good, go have fun with your friends. But, if you could mention me to your sister, it’d be nice,” He said with a small chuckle, leaning down to straighten up the couch. He waved to Eren as he left in a rush.

Eren ran down the stairs of the apartment building, racing to the parking garage and looking around for his small, grey Chevy. Once he found it, he opened the passenger door, threw his backpack inside, then rushed around the back of the car and got into the drivers seat. He started the car after he buckled his seat belt. Turning on the seat warmers, Eren quickly backed out of his parking spot and drove down the parking garage ramps until he made it outside. It wasn’t a far drive to Mikasa’s place, maybe five minutes away. But if traffic was bad, which it usually is given that they live in a collage city, it would take forever to get to her place. Eren pulled out into traffic, immediately getting caught in a red light. It took him a minute to get going but he got to Mikasa’s place in about ten minutes so hopefully she wasn’t to mad at him. He pulled into the apartments designated parking lot, getting out and grabbing his backpack. 

The brunette walked up the the glass doors, unlocking them with the spare key Mikasa had given him. Once inside, he ran over to the elevators as his bag thumped on his lower back. He would prefer to just use the stairs, but it’d be to time consuming to run up six flights of stairs. Ferns were on either side of every elevator, reflecting off of the silver elevator sides. The walls had an ugly, obnoxious wallpaper plastered onto them; it looked like they came right out of someones grandmothers’ house. The elevator brought him up to the sixth floor like it said it would, leaving him only a few flats away from Mikasa’s apartment. Eren got out and walked over to her door, only getting a chance to knock once before it opened and he was pulled inside, the door slamming shut behind him. 

“Eren! Eren! Where were you! How dare you be late, I was so worried about you! Especially when it’s your turn to choose the game! Get in here!” Mikasa looked him over like a concerned mother would, pulling his arms away from his body to make sure that every part of him was truly safe and accounted for. “Are you sure you’re ok? Nothing broken? You’re not holding out on me are you?” She held one of his hands in both of hers, leading him to the dining room table, eager to start the night. “What were you doing that made you late, anyways?”

He was slightly overwhelmed at everything, barely able to get a word in edgewise between all of Mikasa’s preening and mothering. “Mikasa, hold on, hold it, it’s ok, I’m ok. Jean and I just fell asleep on the couch again after a couple hours of video games. My phone was in the kitchen so I didn’t hear you calling me three thousand times until it fell onto the floor which is what woke me up. I’m ok, so please stop worrying!” He sat down in his designated seat next to Armin, setting his bag on his lap so he could fish out his folder easier. Armin waved at him sweetly, and so did Eren. “We’re playing D&D tonight! I wrote a whole campaign for you to use, Mika! It’s a shorter one compared to the others I’ve written, but it’ll be fun, trust me! Unless you want me to be the DM, which is totally fine! I know that you prefer to control it rather than play it.” He placed his folder on the table and pushed his backpack back onto the floor, scooting his chair in. Eren spotted the normal game night foods on the table. Two boxes of pizza, one cheese and the other pepperoni and sausage, three bowls of various kinds of chips and pretzels, along with hummus, and about as much pop three college students can manage to drink in a night. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised you and Jean aren’t dating yet, considering how much you two cuddle and fall asleep together.” Mikasa chuckles softly to herself, smirking at Eren, who responded by sticking her tongue out at her like a child would. 

“For your information, me and Jean could never be in a relationship. He’d drive me so insane that my hair would fall out before I make it to twenty five. We have the kind of relationship where we can flirt with each other twenty-four seven but if we were to actually go on a date, we’d both die of awkwardness.” Eren explained to them, helping Mikasa set the table up with multiple sets of die and guidebooks in case if she got stuck while narrating, or if she couldn’t come up with a monster to throw at them.

Armin chuckles softly, his round face looking squishier when he smiles. “It sounds like you and Jean have grown quite close. Much closer than you were in high school. You guys are almost as close as the three of us are. Maybe we should try and invite him to game night again, I doubt he could be that bad again. It has to have been just a one time thing.” The blond pulled the blanket around him tighter, snuggling into it some more. “Jean always seems so nice, it’s hard to think that he could do something so gross again. I… I would like to get to know him better…” Armin drags the bowl of potato chips closer, grabbing two handfuls and setting them on his plate, which was already filled with other unhealthy snack foods and a can of diet coke. 

The other two both raise their eyebrows in shock. “Oooo! I think Armin has a crush on someone!” Eren giggled, wiggling his shoulders as he teased the poor boy, watching him blush down his neck. “A cutie like you should make him question his sexuality in no time, but in a good way of course. You’ll give him a gay crisis! If you need help asking him on a date don’t be afraid to ask me, lover boy.” He rubbed the top of his covered up head sweetly, watching him shove chips and pizza into his mouth. “I’m sure he’ll have a better chance with you than ‘Kasa over here.” He chuckled softly, his laughter dying out when he saw that Mikasa was not even a little bit amused. “Anyways! Do you have your character sheet, Armin? Or do you wanna borrow one of mine?” 

“Can I borrow one of yours, please?” He asked softly, reaching out for more chips and pretzels, double dipping them in the shared bowl of hummus. “Do you still have that one character with the hair like mine? I don’t remember what his name was but he was really cool, and smart, and strong! I wish I could be more like him…” Armin mumbled softly, pulling his blanket closed under his chin, trapping all of the warm air inside of his little cocoon. 

“You already are all of those things, Armin. How many times do we have to tell you that?” The black haired woman looked over at the blond, who’s blush spread to their ears this time. 

He handed the folder over to him. “I think it’s still in there. It should be in the right pocket, a few pages deep. Can’t be that hard to find,” he said as he stood up and got a paper plate, filling it up with pizza, chips, pretzels, and hummus. Before sitting back down Eren grabbed a mountain dew bottle out of the fridge. “I’m surprised that you still had some of these left, I know how much your classmates in your psychology lecture enjoy it when you bring these for them.” Once he sat back down again, he fished his phone out of his pocket so he could play some music. “Since it’s my turn to pick the game can I pick the music? I promise I won’t play anything stupid like last time!”

Mikasa took the folder from Armin when he finally found his character sheet, pulling out the campaign papers and reading them over. “I made sure that I’d have enough for you too, I know how much you love them. As long as you don’t play any cringy anime music or anything from any musical ever created, I’m fine with whatever you wanna play.” She got up and grabbed another slice of pizza before the game started. “Is everyone ready?”

Eren started to play the Top Fifty playlist, putting it on shuffle so hopefully there was something everyone would enjoy. “Yeah, I’m ready. Do you like my campaign story?” He asked, shoving a slice of sausage and pepperoni pizza in his mouth afterwords. The brunette stood up, leaning over the table to grab his character sheet that was still inside the folder Mikasa was holding. The playlist hadn’t even gotten through the first song before Eren heard complaining. “Oh come on guys, the song hasn’t even finished yet just give it a cha-” 

He was cut off when a stranger walked into the kitchen. He was a incredibly handsome man, causing Eren’s jaw to hit the floor comically. He sat back down in his chair, starstruck by the tall, magazine worthy man in front of him. The man looked to be at most two or three years older than him, so he had to be at least a junior in college, maybe even a senior if he was born early enough in the year. He had a short buzzed undercut on all sides, letting the top grow out long and frame his face. The man also had a small amount of scruff across his chin and jaw, giving him a sharp, defined jawline. He looked at Eren with an confused look on his face, his platinum grey eyes searing a hole in the boys face. The stranger grabbed a drink and a sandwich out of the fridge. The t-shirt he had on is dark black, with some sort of rock band logo on the front of it and an intricate design detailed on the backside. “You want an autograph or somethin’, kid?” Eren barely managed to pick his jaw off the floor, let alone blubber out a response. The man pointed his thumb at him, now giving Mikasa a confused face. “What’s up with him?” 

Armin giggled softly, moving the blanket up further to cover his forehead and mouth, leaving only his eyes exposed. “Aww, now who’s having a gay crisis?” He whispers, poked his arm as he teased him quietly. “I can’t blame you though, he is pretty hot.” He pulled his knees up to his chest, draping the rest of the afghan over his legs. 

Mikasa stood up and tapped Eren on the top of his head, bringing him back to reality. “Sorry, I forgot to tell him that you’d be here. Eren, this is one of my friends from my psychology class, his name’s Levi. Levi, this is my brother, Eren.” He waved at the darker haired man, still having trouble with his words. “He’s staying here for a few days since his dorm complex is being fumigated. And your campaign is awesome, by the way.” She sat back down, looking over the campaign sheet again, getting ready to start the game. “Do you want to play with us, Levi? I’m sure that Eren has a spare character sheet that you could borrow.” 

He looked around before sitting down in an empty seat next to Eren, setting his stuff down on the table. “That sounds like it might be fun. What other characters do you have, kid?” He asked, looking over at the smaller man, who was still trying to compose himself and act like a somewhat functional member of society. Levi looked over at Eren’s character sheet, sliding it towards him so he could read it easier. He looked back up at the kid every so often as he read the description on the paper, chuckling softly. “Did you make this ‘Toki’ guy, or was it printed off a site?” 

The brunette took a minute to reply, not realizing that he was actually talking to him and that it wasn’t a fantasy he was dreaming about. “I… I made him! He’s a self insert character! All of the positive traits about him are things that I wished I had…” His voice trailed off, a hand moving to the back of his neck with embarrassment. Eren was never able to keep himself composed around hot guys, he always managed to fuck it up by oversharing or info dumping on them, or just stare at them from afar, which always ends up with the men leaving. So let’s just say he wasn’t the best player in the love department. “Do… Do you like him?” He twiddles his thumbs nervously, desperately wanting approval from the hot upperclassmen. 

Levi teased him for a moment, pretending to think it over, enjoying watching the smaller man squirm anxiously. “Hmm…” He looked over at him and smirked, sitting up. “I like him. He’s ambitious, bold, a quick thinker, kind, and respectful. And not to mention, he has amazing hair.” He fought back a smile when Eren smiled brightly. “I imagine that you’re already kind and respectful, ‘cause if you weren’t Mikasa would’ve left you with a black eye. So you already have a good start on being more like him.” He handed it back to him, trading it for the folder and looking through the other things he hand in there. “You have a lot of interesting characters here, you ever think of becoming a writer?” 

Eren was bouncing up and down on the inside, ecstatic that someone like him liked something he made. “Y-You really think that I could possibly be like Toki? I’ve never thought about writing professionally before, it could be fun! I’m just not sure what I’d write about, or if anyone would even want to read it… Thank you for all of the compliments.” He blushed pretty hard, his tan skin flushing a deep shade of red from all the adoration he was receiving from the other man. Eren could barely believe that an upperclassmen would even want to associate with a nerd like him, he always felt that they would be to embarrassed to be seen with him. “You can pick out any character you like! It… It’d be really fun if you decided to play with us, I think you’d enjoy it!” 

He nodded, taking a random player sheet out of the folder. “I’ll play with you for a few hours. I don’t have anything better to do.” The older man read over the new one quickly. “Let’s get started, it’ll be midnight by the time we’re done if we don’t start now.” Mikasa began to read off the campaign details.

The apartment was dark, the only light on in the flat was emitting out of the kitchen. Laughter could be heard from every room as they played, the sound of dice hitting the wooden table filling up the empty space in between the chatting and excited yelling. Levi ended up playing the whole length of the game, enjoying himself more than he thought. The session ended around one in the morning, leaving them all tired and ready for bed. After cleaning up, Mikasa retired to her room, bringing along Armin to show him where the guest room was. Eren and Levi curled up on either side of the L shaped couch, both falling asleep quick after going to bed. With everyone sleeping, the flat had a peaceful quietness to it. The quiet that comes after an exiting summer night, when you’re content and happy with what had ensued during the day. The quiet that makes you feel like it’d always stay like this. Like it’d stay perfect forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much! I couldn't help but sprinkle in some Jean and Armin fluff <3 they're just too cute together I can't help it. Don't worry, there will be a second chapter !! :) 
> 
> [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl)!


End file.
